This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engines may include fuel pressure sensors to determine and control operating pressures therein. After engine shutdown, high pressure fuel systems may bleed fuel from the system through clearances in the fuel injectors. However, some fuel types may have difficulty leaking through the fuel injectors after engine shutdown. This may hinder service of the fuel system due to high pressure being maintained after engine shutdown. Additionally, this may result in longer than expected leak times and may set a false error indicating a pressure sensor failure.